Darkness Rising
by Autistic Writer
Summary: A great Darkness falls upon Naruto. In this alternative universe fanfiction, The Nine tailed fox isn't the only being inside Naruto; and when hear learns of the harsh truth about the World. Naruto sets out to exterminate all who oppose him. Find this summary interest then read this story. Rated T for violence.


**Hello, everyone. I am here to present a story is like its own name. A dark Naruto story; I saw the possibilities of Naruto turning to the dark side (If Sasuke can do it, so can Naruto). I hope people love this story. I know I will. This challenge is by dracohalo117 and it is an honor to take this challenge on. Enjoy this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also, I don't own the Darkness either.

_Chapter 1: the Darkness of a Fox's Heart_

The Nine-tailed Fox had gone rampage in the Konoha. Minato found this to be very strange. It wasn't just that it was going rampage, but it was more than what it seemed. His wife had put up a barrier to keep people from interfering. The fox growled at both of them, yet his eyes were as black as night.

Minato looked at his wife, who was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Kushina, you need to stay awake and alive for me" Minato said shaking his wife to stay up.

Kushina looked at her husband.

"Look, I know I am an Uzumaki. But, I gave birth to our son, had the nine tails being ripped from me, using a barrier to keep the village from fighting this battle and to top it off; we have to fight this bijuu. I am not sure that I can last very long" Kushina looked at her husband with a weaken face hearing her crying son wail.

"Look, I think we should seal this thing into our son. We both may not survive it, but it doesn't mean we should let our son die along with us" Minato smiled looking at her.

"DON'T IGNORE ME" the Nine-Tailed wailed sending a claw to Minato, who managed to dodge it as the beast glared at Naruto.

The beast tried to fire a tailed beast ball at him, only to be muzzled by the hair of Kushina.

"Don't you dare put one scratch on my son" She screamed

"He tried to fight her off. He smirked suddenly seeing the barrier backing off as seeing multiple ninjas running towards the fox.

Many of them were wiped out by the fox's tail as he grabbed some of Kushina's hair and pulled it sending her towards him. The third hokage leaped in and saving her as he jumped down and looked at Minato.

"This isn't your fight old man" Minato looked at him screaming out

"My wife dead tonight and I don't need you to tell me, where I shouldn't be" he told Minato.

"Look, I am great you are here to help, but I really don't" Minato said before the third hit him in the gut.

Minato groaned looking at his predecessor of his kage rank. "Look Minato, I am too old to be doing this, but your son needs his mother and father alive"

"Don't do it Sarutobi" He screamed as Hiruzen rushed towards five ninja, who looked at him.

"We are all set" they shouted

"Yes let's" the third hokage said before a shigami appeared in the back of him as he used the jutsu that would seal the fox within Naruto.

"I am sorry if I couldn't see you grow Naruto, but I want you to be what this village needs" Sarutobi smiled as he began to seal the fox.

"NO NO I DON'T WANT TO GO" The fox tried to send out its tail and one of his claws, however four of the ninja summoned a wall of rock to shield the tails. The fifth ninja took the claw and grew larger to stop the claw in its tracks. The fox was being sealed inside Naruto as a seal appeared on his stomach.

Minato and Kushina approached them.

"Old man" Minato called out

"Pleases don't do this, don't be a fool" they tried to stop them but they knew what they were sacrificing as the Fox's size was decreasing and Naruto was crying.

"This might actually work" one of the ninja's said before dying with the others. The others died as a way of the Fox was being sealed. It growled as it didn't want to go as Minato and Kushina was rushing to their son as a voice smirked.

"Oh no, you will not be receiving this as a happy ending" it said as the seal on Naruto's stomach glowed. Sarutobi looked at Minato and at Naruto as Hiruzen closed his eyes as his life force started to go away as the shinigami disappeared.

Minato and Kushina were rushing towards Naruto who was crying and suddenly an explosion happened near Naruto, which send Minato and Kushina flying into a tree as they realized an explosion happened and saw their son missing from the throne. There was blood in every location as Minato ran towards it in tears. Kushina stood at the throne crying as both of them seeing it was unfair.

They both knew what had happened. Their son Naruto had died. Yet, they didn't see the Fox at all.

Unknown to them, Naruto flowed down a stream as Naruto was on a piece of stone. Safely being flown down to where the Konoha orphanage was. A woman looked out and saw the blonde haired baby was crying and she ran to him.

"It's ok, it's ok" she said "it's ok, you are safe now"

She rocked him and brought him inside to reassure him that he was safe and sound.

The inside of Naruto was dark and mysterious as inside of a cage in a flooded basement.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT" the fox growled as he looked around.

"O will you shut up" a voice called out as the fox turned around

"Who the heck are you" The fox said

"It's not who I am, it's what I am" the voice said

"Ok, what the heck are you" The fox said

"Well, I am not here to harm you, if that is what it is. I am the embodiment of darkness. The very thing nightmares are made of and what this world will soon experience" he said

"So, what exactly should I call you" The fox growled

"Well, in my old days, I went through many names. I think you should call me the Darkness. You and this 'boy' will serve me greatly" the Darkness said

"You think I will listen to…GAH" the fox said before being slammed down by the Darkness who had a dark aura surrounding the fox

"I said shut it. I am your lord and master. We are both in this cage and you will listen to me" he said "Now then, we need to convince this boy, that this world is cruel and as the years go by, the boy will experience the same hatred and disgust, we have towards this world. So, I will offer you a deal. Help me in my plans, and I promise you; your freedom and to leave you alone" He grinned as he patted the fox's head releasing him from his grasp.

"Fine, but you better deliver that promise" The Fox glared at him

"I will, don't worry about that" the Darkness grinned "We will all meet again, when the boy discovers his true powers"

The Darkness vanished in the air as the Fox was uncertain to trust him.

**Well, here's the end of the chapter. What do you think? I hope everyone likes this story. I promise to deliver the next chapter with much success. Also, tell me what you think. The Darkness isn't an OC, he exists in somewhere else, yet I won't tell you where. **


End file.
